1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle windshield wiper systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for guiding a wiper blade and arm assembly to a depressed park position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical depressed park windshield wiper systems windshield wiper blade and arm assemblies are driven in wiping arcs across the windshield to maintain visibility and to depressed park or stowed positions below the wiping arcs when not in use. Usually, the windshield extends below the plane of the hood or other panel immediately ahead of the windshield and a gap is provided between the rear edge of the hood or other panel and the windshield through which the blade and arm assembly passes as it moves from the wiping arc toward the depressed park position where the wiper blade rests against the glass below the plane of the hood or other panel. Where the rearward rake or tilt of the windshield is only moderate, the gap between the hood and the windshield can be made acceptably narrow from an overall appearance standpoint and, where the glass extends below the plane of the hood, the wiper blades are always in contact with the smooth glass surface. However, as the rearward rake of the windshield becomes more pronounced, the width of the gap necessary to allow unobstructed passage of the blade and arm assembly becomes aesthetically objectionable. In addition, where the glass does not extend appreciably below the plane of the hood or other panel, movement of the blade and arm assembly to and from the depressed park psotion is most advantageously effected without interference between the wiper blade and the edge of the windshield. A windshield wiper system according to this invention incorporates apparatus whereby a relatively narrow gap between the glass and the rear edge of the hood or other panel is maintained even with a windshield of relatively pronounced rearward rake and whereby the wiper blade is guided around the lower edge of the glass during movement of the blade and arm assembly into or out of a depressed park position.